


Fizzle

by jagzii



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagzii/pseuds/jagzii
Summary: Lance and Allura are best friends, just hanging out and chilling... until Lance's heart decides to be weird..





	Fizzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really bad, yet kinda accurate summary.

Her face, illuminated by the yellow street lamps should have looked sickly and drained, god knows mine probably did, instead it glowed, it shone bright as she turned to look at me a grin slowly stretching across her face as she pointed excitedly up the the sky which was rapidly being painted by a smattering of bright colours, as the fireworks show began. The sound of fireworks exploding in the sky should have been deafening, but all I heard was a faint buzz as she laughed in excitement, unable to keep her lips from titling up. I should be by her side, laughing as usual, with my arm slung around her shoulder, as we both pushed and shoved the other onlookers making our way to the very front of the crowd. I should not be floored by the joy on her face, from the way her eyes seem to sparkle, and eyes crinkle, I should definitely not be thinking of taking her face in my hands and staring into those very same eyes and capturing her lips with my own. And yet like an idiot, that is exactly what I do. Until the spell is broken, very rudely might I add, by a particularly determined father- daughter duo, as they try to make their way past the seemingly growing crowd, and I hear a persistent yelling of my name, right next to my ear.

‘ Oi! OI!!! Lance!’

‘ Jeez Allura I’m right here, stop yelling.’ I say to my best friend and, the girl I had been admiring mere seconds ago. 

' I wouldn’t have had to yell in the first place if you had deigned to respond to my earlier attempts to catch your attention.’ She replied shrugging unapologetically, as she traced a particularly spectacular firework as it made its way across the sky only to light up the city scape in a flutter of sparkles.

‘ Not really an excuse to nearly burst my ear drums but I shall forgive you, because I am nothing if not magnanimous.’ I reply, hoping that the sheer ridiculousness of my statement will allow me escape any further questioning, and was just about to mention something about getting snacks… when I noticed Allura staring at something, a slight blush painting her cheeks, well more like a someone, a very tall, handsome, long- haired someone, who seemed to be looking right in our direction, at guess whom. And suddenly he’s making his way over, and they’re talking and laughing and …..

You’re probably wondering, Lance, what the hell dude, don’t you have a crush on her or something, I mean, forget about the stupid heart fluttering, aren’t you best friends, why are you just letting this random stranger talk to her? What if he turns out to be a total asshole.?  And yeah maybe you’re right, maybe I should step in, introduce myself, be a nuisance, god knows I want to be and then maybe distract her long enough to sneakily drag her away. But if I do that, then what..? What will I say? Allura my heart did a weird flip pity flip when I saw you laughing, underneath the light up sky, and now suddenly I think I might, just might have realised that I... I don't know "like"  you..? In all honesty I don't even know if what I felt in that moment. so who am I do suddenly go up and demand that my best friend not talk to some guy other than me, even though the fact that the current specimen looks like he just walked out of a freaking L'Oreal commercial.

Yeah, no way in hell. I don’t care if that makes me a coward, maybe it does, but all I know is that right now she as she talks to that man, she seems happy, she seems excited, she’s.. she’s glowing again, and as she turns to me with an nervous yet tentative smile on her face, asking if she can go ahead with, whatever the dudes name was, I, being the sucker that I am, simply smile back and shoo her off with a wave. And I stand there, even after the smile slowly slides off my face, even after the two of them walk away together, watching as the fireworks so bright and shiny moments ago seem to fizzle away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi guys! I don't even know if anyone is going to end up reading this... its my first time writing any sort of fan fiction for any fandom, though I've wanted to for a while and I am super nervous about posting this at all. I might build on this more in the future... lets see. I just wanna say that actually writing this stuff is sooo much harder than it seems and I have newfound respect for all the authors of the insane amounts of fanfic I have read in my life :D


End file.
